Visión
by The Hurting Owl
Summary: El no merecía que el mundo lo tratara de esa forma.
**Visión**

 **| Palabras: 3336 |**

 **| Fandom: The Maze Runner |**

 **| Viernes 5 de febrero de 2016 |**

* * *

Un Juguete. Él era solo un juguete, algo material, algo sin vida.

Era sorprendente como el mundo se había decidido precisamente por él, Newt era un juguete que podías aventar de un quinto piso o azotarlo contra las paredes sabiendo que no se rompería rápidamente. Newt solo era un títere manejado por los hilos del destino, manipulado para encaminarse en el peor camino de todos, tirándose el mismo de un agujero oscuro y frio.

Newt sufría. Sufría demasiado. Pero nunca lo dejo salir, el sufría en silencio, cuando sabía que nadie podría escucharlo. El, ese ser callado y tranquilo, paciente y amable que todos conocían, en realidad era un pobre diablo que no podía cargar con sus propias emociones. Newt intentaba convencerse a sí mismo y a los demás que empezó a sufrir cuando se enteró de su No Inmunidad, pero eso era mentira, Newt sufría desde el día que despertó en esa caja metálica tan oscura y tenebrosa.

Lo recordaba perfectamente. Se había despertado agitadamente por el movimiento de la caja. Desesperado, intento inútilmente abrirla, detenerla, trataba de salir de allí, pero no pudo. No le quedó más remedio que esperar. Cuando se detuvo, Newt no supo que hacer. Pensó en gritar por ayuda, pero no le había funcionado antes, así que eso no era opción. Antes de pensar otra cosa, se escuchó un horrible sonido de metal, y un potente rayo de luz se coló por el techo de aquella caja. Newt cerró los ojos por el cambio tan repentino, y cuando volvió a abrirlos, arriba de su cabeza había unos 4 chicos. Desconcertado, se les quedo viendo, esperando algo, cualquier cosa. Uno de los chicos le dejo caer una cuerda, como invitándolo a subir. Titubeo, pero al final sujeto la cuerda y entre los que estaban arriba lo subieron. Lo jalaron de la ropa y lo rodearon, Newt estaba aturdido, asustado y, hasta en un cierto punto, molesto.

Debido a su personalidad tranquila, muy pronto logro adaptarse. Veía mes con mes llegar a otro chico, desesperado y asustado, justo como él. Y ver cada rostro lleno de angustia y terror lo lastimaba, lo hería, lo enfurecía. Se juró a si mismo sacarlos de allí, y la mejor manera para conseguirlo era siendo corredor. Sonaría emocionante, aunque la idea no le gusto demasiado, se decidió por aceptarla, pues esa meta de salir de esa cárcel era su prioridad; encontraría la manera de salir, el resolvería el maldito Laberinto. El llevaría a todos a su casa.

 _Justo como lo hizo Tommy._ Newt rio en su mente de lo irónico que era todo eso. _Pero yo soy diferente, yo me rendí._

Ese había sido su problema, se había rendido. Después de un tiempo, desistió. Se convenció a si mismo que nunca saldría de ese asqueroso Laberinto. Cada día, cuando salía a correr, lo hacía con tristeza, con pesadez, sabía que no había salida, y también era bastante consciente de que nadie vendría a ayudarlos. El simple hecho de saber que no podría salir nunca, que tendría que pasar toda su vida allí, lo aterraba. Y ese miedo en su interior creció y creció. Newt lo dejo crecer demasiado, hasta que llego el día que no se pudo controlar. Ese fue su primer error, el primero de muchos más.

Podía sentir el sudor en su frente, ardor en las manos, dolor en todo el cuerpo. Trago saliva, pensando que ese era el final. Tenía terror a caer, pero tenía más terror de seguir atrapado allí. Sin pensarlo demasiado —pues su fuerza no duraría para siempre— se dejó ir. La gravedad se lo trago, y cayó al piso. No le dio tiempo de gritar, de pensar, de nada. Cuando su cuerpo impacto el suelo, sintió dolor en cada centímetro de su anatomía, y después fue todo negro.

 _Yo debí haber muerto allí. Yo_ _ **tuve**_ _que haber muerto allí._

Pero no sucedió, el mundo demostró que aún no se había aburrido de hacerlo sufrir, y lo dejo vivir. Cuando despertó, el dolor era intenso, y tuvo que quedarse en reposo muchos días. Pero eso no fue lo peor.

Lo peor fue cuando se levantó.

Al tratar de caminar, una punzada de dolor se extendió desde su tobillo hasta la ingle. El dolor lo dejo quieto en su lugar, y para aminorar ese dolor, tuvo que evitar apoyar ese pie demasiado, transformándose en una cojera. Un recordatorio permanente de lo débil y desesperado que era.

 _Sigo siendo débil, y aun estoy desesperado._ Newt maldijo el momento en que había despertado en el Área, aún con vida. Maldijo el momento en el que se levantó e hizo un esfuerzo por caminar. Maldijo el momento en que el dolor le recorrió toda la pierna, haciendo que se tambaleara, dejándolo inmóvil, sin poder reaccionar. Pero sobretodo, maldijo el día en él tuvo que salir de la Finca, encontrándose con un montón de miradas de lastima y "compasión", mirándolo como si en realidad les importara mucho lo que le había pasado.

 _Esos estúpidos garlopos._ Newt gruño. _Pero sin duda, el más garlopo de todos, fuiste tú, Tommy._

Lo supo desde el maldito momento en el que escucho el sonido de la alarma que anunciaba la llegada de un nuevo novato. Algo había de diferente en él, era demasiado estúpido y curioso. Pero eso fue lo que más le atraía. _Estúpido Tommy._

Lo único que Thomas había hecho desde que había ingresado en el Área fue pegársele a Newt como niñito a la falda de su madre. Y Newt lo había permitido.

 _Si no lo hubiera dejado, no me habría dejado convencer, nunca hubiera permitido hacer renacer la esperanza._

Pero lo había dejado; y cuando menos lo espero, ya estaba detrás de Thomas corriendo a través del Laberinto, buscando una salida que él creía inexistente, se arriesgó a ser devorado por un asqueroso Penitente, se aguantó el dolor de la pierna, que se había agrandado por el esfuerzo de mantener el ritmo de Thomas, sintiendo punzadas de dolor a cada paso, dejándolo con menos posibilidad de sobrevivir. Y aun así, lo logro. Logro salir de esa horrible prisión, y eso solo había hecho crecer la semilla de la esperanza que el mismo Thomas plantó en él.

Cuando por fin fueron "rescatados" esa semilla ya era una gran enredadera que lo cubría por completo como un manto, caliente y abrigador. Pero el mundo odiaba verlo feliz, y cuando se dio cuenta, todo aquel maldito "rescate" había sido solo una estúpida trampa. Ese manto de esperanza recién forjado se debilito tanto para dejar que el aire frio se colara dentro de él, provocándole escalofríos.

 _Todo por lo que habíamos luchado, era solo un espejismo, algo_ _ **irreal.**_

Aunque claro, Thomas no iba a dejarlo a la intemperie. Obviamente no, y tan pronto como pudo se dedicó de lleno a tratar de reparar los huecos de su manto, que se extendían a cada minuto. Newt sabía que nunca iba a poder ser completamente feliz, lo sabía perfectamente, el mundo nunca lo iba a dejar; pero permitió que Thomas lo intentara, tratando a su vez de convencerse el mismo lo que Thomas tanto repetía: **Aun existía la esperanza.**

 _Tal vez me deje convencer demasiado._

Demasiado. De nueva cuenta sintió su manto más pesado, más fuerte, más tibio, y eso lo ayudo a tratar de seguir adelante. Lo ayudo a sobrevivir en el Desierto, al calor infernal, a las tormentas horripilantes, a los coléricos Cranks, y a todo lo que le pusieron enfrente, con todo y su molesta cojera, ese maldito recordatorio de lo alguna vez pensó que estaba bien hacer. La esperanza creció en el más fuerte que nunca, impulsándolo a seguir adelante, hasta el **verdadero final.**

Obviamente el manto no era lo bastante resistente para soportar el golpe que recibiría a continuación. El golpe maestro, el duro final, si el planeta por fin se había aburrido de él, lo iba a dejar ir, pero no sin antes darle una buena dosis de sufrimiento, una muerte lenta y horrible.

— Las siguientes personas **no** son inmunes. **Newt.**

El manto se rasgó en dos, dejándolo inservible. Las piernas le temblaron, su respiración se cortó, los ojos se le cristalizaron y su estómago se encogió. Un tsunami de emociones lo arrastro cuesta abajo, golpeándolo con todo lo que estaba en su paso, un sinfín de cosas lo abofetearon en ese momento por dentro, pero por fuera, se mantenía inmóvil. Podía sentir las miradas de los demás en él, y no iba a permitir darles el gusto de ver como se desmoronaba. No otra vez.

Aunque ahora todo cobraba sentido, sus repentinos cambios de humor, su irritabilidad, el dolor de cabeza. Todo lo contrario a lo él era en realidad, el horrible carácter que demostró en el Desierto, ahora entendía el origen. **Tenía la Llamarada.**

Despertó de su pensamiento mientras giraba la cabeza, encontrándose a Thomas doblado en dos, como si él fuera en que no poseía inmunidad. Verlo así, solo hizo que Newt se sintiera peor, pero no debía demostrarlo, no soportaría ver como Thomas se derrumbaba igual que él. Haciendo uso de su tranquilidad y amabilidad –La que aún se esforzaba por conservar-, logro convencer a Thomas que todo iba a estar bien, aun cuando ambos sabían que no lo estaría. Newt se convertiría en un odioso Crank, su amabilidad y tranquilidad quedarían enterrados para siempre, convirtiéndolo en un ser inhumano, sin emociones.

Pero Newt no iba a dejar que todos fueran testigos de su lento viaje a la demencia. No iba a permitirlo, aun con lo que eso significaría; Tendría que dejar a sus amigos, aquellos con los que había vivido desde que podía recordar. Pero eso no sería suficiente para él, no quería convertirse en una de esas cosas tan horribles, no quería ser un monstruo.

Aunque la decisión que tomo fue la más horrible, él sabía que era lo mejor. Le costó mucho trabajo decidirse finalmente a hacerlo, pero sabía que el mismo no podría realizarlo, no de nuevo. Lloro, lloro demasiado cuando escribía esa maldita nota. Esas eran las palabras más difíciles que había escrito en toda su vida, pero estaba decidido; él no podría aguantar mucho, y lo sabía.

Él sabía que se estaba dejando consumir demasiado rápido por la Llamarada. Cada vez era más difícil mantener el perfil callado y amable. Podía sentir con cada punzada en la cabeza como su personalidad se deslizaba por un hueco en su cerebro cual agujero negro, comiéndose todo lo que alguna vez él fue, dejándolo hueco.

Al terminar de escribir, observo su obra suicida. Las palabras más difíciles de escribir, y sin embargo, lo había hecho.

 **Mátame, si alguna vez fuiste mi amigo, por favor mátame.**

Calmando el llanto, se decidió. Lo haría. Y ya sabía a quién dejarle el horroroso encargo. A la única persona que sabía que, después de todo, lo haría. Rio un poco por la casualidad del destino. La misma persona que le había devuelto la esperanza por la vida, iba a ser la misma que se encargaría de terminarla de una buena vez.

Pero no sucedió.

 _El idiota de Tommy no pudo hacerlo. Se olvidó por completo del único favor que le pedí._

Cada día se sentía peor. Había momentos en donde no sabía dónde estaba o que estaba haciendo; y eso lo frustraba. Lloraba del coraje, de saber que había bichos comiéndose su cerebro y él era incapaz de evitarlo.

Cuando vio a Thomas llegar con los demás al Palacio de los Cranks, tuvo una leve esperanza, un trapo de lo que alguna vez fue un manto, ese trapo que se negaba a tirar. Ese trapo de esperanza le dijo que Tommy había llegado a matarlo. Por fin todo terminaría.

Y de nuevo, nada sucedió. El verdadero objetivo de Thomas era llevarlo consigo. Ni siquiera había leído la carta que él había escrito. ¿Qué no podía hacer nada por él? El trapo de esperanza se rasgó en dos partes, luego en cuatro, Newt lo desgarro en pequeñas partes, tirándolas lejos, pero no todas. Orgulloso y tonto, decidió guardar un pequeño pedazo de ese trapo.

Se negó rotundamente a la petición de sus amigos, ¿Qué no entendían que él no deseaba estar con ellos? ¡Era muy difícil complacerlo solo por una vez! Con todo el dolor de su corazón, los corrió.

Sabía que era lo mejor, aunque muy dentro de si quería que lo llevaran con ellos, sabía que era mejor para todos sufrir a solas. Así, cuando el momento llegara y perdiera su cordura por completo, nadie estaría allí para verlo, nadie estaría allí para acompañarlo; y así el también estaría más aliviado, sabría que no habría nadie que le importara, alguien a quien pudiera dañar.

Después de esa visita, ya ni siquiera sabía qué hacía, se perdió en sí mismo por días, no sabía que comía, por donde caminaba, ni siquiera recordaba su nombre. Claro, tampoco tenía a nadie allí para ayudarlo a recordar.

Su trozo de manto de esperanza seguía con él, negándose a dejarlo ir, aunque era consciente de que ya nadie podría ayudarlo, ni siquiera el mismo, tendría que aceptarlo: se convertiría en un monstruo.

Resignado, ya ni siquiera se esforzaba por recordar algo, solo seguía a los demás Cranks con pereza e indiferencia, decidido a hacer lo mismo que ellos hicieran. Cuando se dio cuenta los había seguido hasta Denver, y estaba ocasionando destrozos por doquier. De pronto, volvió a ser el mismo. _¿Pero que estoy haciendo? Esto está mal._

Horrorizado, se dio cuenta del daño que había provocado. Mirando a su alrededor, observando sus acciones. Y en eso, lo diviso. Por un segundo creyó estar alucinando, pero no era así. Allí estaba alguien conocido, alguien que se le hizo muy familiar, pero no podía recordar quien era.

Allí estaba, dentro de una camioneta golpeada, mirándolo con un deje de sorpresa y tristeza. Le grito algo al conductor, que detuvo el vehículo y salto fuera. Se fue lentamente hacia Newt, dudando cuanto debía acercarse.

—Hola, Newt. Soy yo, Thomas. Todavía te acuerdas de mí, ¿no es cierto?

Newt sintió una punzada de dolor en la cabeza, y los recuerdos le llegaron rápidamente. Ya sabía porque le era tan familiar aquel chico. Se sorprendió de los recuerdos que llegaron a su mente como un fuerte golpe. La claridad de las memorias lo sorprendió.

 _Tommy._

Sin embargo, no sintió más que coraje por Thomas. Lo odió, lo odió por lo que le había hecho—. Claro que te recuerdo, Tommy. Fuiste a verme al Palacio, a restregarme en las narices que habías ignorado mi nota.

Soltó las palabras con ira, con tristeza, con coraje.

Luego de una plática en donde Newt se sintió casi normal, Thomas volvió a sugerirle que lo acompañara. Eso solo desato rabia en el cuerpo de Newt—. ¡Te odio! ¡Siempre te odie!

En su interior, muy dentro de él, aun se encontraba el antiguo Newt. El verdadero Newt. Aquel ser amable y paciente que siempre había sido, y ese Newt sabía que esas palabras no eran más que garlopas sin sentido. Newt amaba a Tommy, aunque la locura le hiciera decir lo contrario. Por la reacción de Thomas, Newt supo que lo había herido, pero ya estaba lo suficientemente loco como para no poder disculparse o darse cuenta del daño emocional de Thomas.

Antes de darse cuenta, Newt ya estaba encima de Thomas, sujetándolo con rabia. _¿Cuándo me le acerque?_

Decía cosas sin sentido, escupía en la cara de su amigo, lo sujetaba con fuerza, posiblemente lastimándolo, pero ya no podía controlarse. Ni siquiera pudo controlar las declaraciones que salieron de su boca, declaraciones que nadie sabía, ni siquiera Minho—. Tommy, ¿Quieres saber porque tengo esta cojera? ¿Alguna vez te lo dije? Me parece que no.

— ¿Qué sucedió?

Sin nada más que perder, Newt lo dejo salir; su secreto más preciado— Trate de matarme en el Laberinto. Trepe hasta la mitad de uno de esos malditos muros y salte.

Newt no se había dado cuenta de las lágrimas que saltaban de sus ojos, ni siquiera sabía porque seguía hablando con Thomas. Pero de alguna manera, sabía que este sería su último chance. El trozo de manto de esperanza que guardaba con él se activó, y con fuerza, Newt tomo la mano de Thomas, que sostenía un arma, y la apunto a su cabeza.

— ¡Intenta redimirte! ¡Mátame antes de que me convierta en uno de esos monstruosos caníbales! ¡Mátame! ¡Yo te confié la nota! ¡A ti y a nadie más! **¡Sácame de esta tortura!**

Las lágrimas caían si parar del rostro de Newt, cayendo en el rostro de su viejo amigo. Thomas también lloraba, intentando zafarse de la mano de Newt, que sostenía con firmeza el arma. Los ojos de Thomas estaban inundados de tristeza, pero Newt ya no estaba en condiciones de complacer a nadie, ¡el también merecía atención! Pero nadie se la dio. Tuvieron que enterarse de su maldita enfermedad, tuvieron que sopesar que no lo lograría para tener una chispa de interés en él, y aun así, su mejor amigo no podía ayudarlo. No quería ayudarlo—.Newt…

— ¡MATAME! —Newt rugió, era su última oportunidad, su última esperanza.

El Verdadero Newt se las arregló para salir de su encierro, y por ese segundo, Newt volvió a ser lo que era antes; un chico amable y amado por todos, alguien suave y tierno. Su mirada se volvió como la de un niño pequeño, inocente y triste, un niño que necesitaba terminar con esto de una vez por todas. Un niño que ya no aguantaría un segundo más viviendo así.

— Por favor, Tommy, **Por favor.**

Observo a Thomas delante de él, y hasta estuvo tentado a decirle que se detuviera, que lo acompañaría hasta donde la cordura le permitiera, hasta el **verdadero final**. Pero no pudo, ya había sufrido demasiado. Demasiado.

 _Ya no puedo vivir así. Nunca pude vivir así_ _…_

Era lo único que pedía, dejar de sufrir. ¿Era demasiado pedir? Solo quería estar muerto, quería terminar con esos horribles dolores de cabeza, esas lagunas mentales donde no podía recordar su propio nombre. Thomas lo miro a los ojos una última vez, contemplando lo que había quedado de él, de **Su** Newt.

Thomas cerro los ojos y giro la cabeza, con el labio tembloroso. Newt suspiro al mismo tiempo en el que la bala penetro en su cerebro. Sintió una fuerte presión en cráneo, al tiempo que se sumía en la oscuridad. Y ya no sintió más dolor, ya no más. Por fin todo había terminado.

…

— ¿Newt? ¡Newt!

Newt abrió los ojos, sobresaltado. La cara de Zart se encontraba sobre la de él, curioso. Newt lo miro de arriba abajo, como si fuera la primera vez que le viera en toda su miertera vida. Estaba confundido, desubicado.

—Viejo, ¿estás bien?—Zart se rio, tendiéndole amistosamente la mano a Newt para ayudarlo a levantarse. Newt la tomó y se levantó de un salto pero al hacerlo apoyo demasiado la pierna, que soltó un pequeño punzón de dolor. _¿En el más allá también tengo cojera?_ Pregunta estúpida, pero de cierta manera, válida.

— ¿Eh?

Zart volvió a reír—. Si, te sentaste a descansar y te quedaste dormido. Llevo intentando hacerte reaccionar desde hace una hora. ¿En serio estas bien?

Newt titubeó—. S-sí.

Todo lo había sentido tan, real. El dolor, las pérdidas, su enfermedad, el Desierto, Thomas. Todo. Y sin embargo, no lo fue. Todo había sido producto de su mente, de su imaginación. ¿Era posible en verdad que todo haya sido irreal, falso?

Un sonido fuerte sonó inundando la estancia abierta, sacando a Newt de sus ensoñaciones. Al principio no reconoció el sonido, pero la segunda vez que sonó, lo escucho tan claro que lo aturdió. Era la Caja, que subía pesadamente enviando a un nuevo novato. Todos corrieron hacia ella, ansiosos por ver el rostro del nuevo pobre diablo. Pero Newt no. Newt se quedó plantado en donde estaba, no necesitaba ver.

Newt ya sabía perfectamente **quién** era el que había llegado.

* * *

No mmn… soy una desgraciada. ;-; pobre Newt, el no merecía esa vida. Deberían darle cadena perpetua a James Dashner por ser tan inhumano. En otras noticias, ¡Ya termine la saga! Bueno, no. Aún no he leído "Expedientes Secretos" ni "The Fever Code" (ese aun ni sale xD ¡Oigan, hablando de eso! ¿Quién va a ir a Guadalajara [México] en Diciembre a ver a Papi Asesino Dashner :DD?) :c pero los primeros 4 ya están leídos y asimilados (de hecho no, aun no supero a Newt, ni a Chuck, o a Winston, ni al pobre Alby, o a Ben, incluso a Piedresa… Tengo graves problemas emocionales, ¿sí?) Fue mucho más fácil escribir una vez que ya sabes qué diablos pasa con lujo de detalle, bueno, al menos a mí se me hizo más fácil escribir esto ahora. Este pequeño One-shot fue invento mío de mua, aunque esta vez tuve una pequeña ayuda de una imagen que vi en el Facebook, aunque solo la use como inspiración para el final, incluso le cambie el ambiente totalmente y el punto de vista, dándoselo a Newt || es el POV de Thomas que domina la imagen original, pero yo no la quise usar así, Newt me parece mucho más interesante de escribir. || aun así, sirvió de inspiración, así que le doy las gracias a **"Aris Jones Recluta B1 el Compañero"** por la imagen, ¡Ti Amoo! :3.

También hubo canciones que ayudaron, (La música siempre tiene la última palabra xD), aquí les dejo las canciones que más me dieron ideas y ritmo al escribir:

1\. Down || Jason Walker

2\. Fix you || Coldplay

3\. Flares || The Script

4\. Don't you worry child || Swedish House Mafia

5\. Sorry || Justin Bieber

XDD Si, _Sorry_ me ayudó también, no pregunten porque, ni yo se w Ojalá les haya gustado tanto como a mi ^w^ Déjenme un Review, ¿Si? Háganlo por el amor al Griever xDD Okya._. /3 Bueno shim :P Déjenme un review, aunque sea para decirme que Santa Claus vino a decirme que estoy fea y que me dibuje un amigo ;w;

 **||Shipper||**


End file.
